Trioglitazone is a novel orally active insulin-sensitzer being developed as an oral agent for the treatment of NIDDM. NIDDM patients usually have adequate or increased levels of insulin as part of their insulin- resistant disease state and often require insulin to effectively manage their glycemic state. In many case, exogenous insulin does not confer adequate control. The objective of the study will be to determine if troglitazone can decrease insulin requirement of insulin requiring NIDDM patients.